


Snowballs

by hungrybookworm



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Christmas fic, Cute, Drabble, Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-25
Updated: 2008-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungrybookworm/pseuds/hungrybookworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas Day and Gon wants to open his presents. Then it begins to snow...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowballs

**Author's Note:**

> A Christmas Hunter x Hunter fic that I wrote off the cuff! Enjoy.

“Killua! Hey Killua!”

“…What?” Killua mumbled, rolling over. “Gon, go back to sleep.”

“But Killua!”

“What?”

“It’s Christmas!”

“I know.”

“So can I open my presents? Please?”

Killua pulled the covers back slightly and looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. “Gon… it’s still dark outside.”

“So?”

Gon’s face popped up in front of the alarm clock, his wide eyes filled with excitement. “Please Killua!”

“Can’t you wait a few hours?” said Killua, although his reluctance was starting to fade. He’d seen the big pile of presents Kurapika and Leorio had put under the tree last night, and his hands were itching to rip them open…

“No, I’m awake now!” Gon’s face broke into a smile. “And I want to open my presents with you, Killua!”

Killua’s face went red, and he pulled the covers up to hide it. “Don’t say embarrassing stuff like that…”

“But it’s true!” Gon grabbed hold of the covers and yanked them away. “Come on, Killua! Let’s go wake up Leorio and Kurapika!”

“That’s not a good idea,” said Killua, getting out of bed and rubbing his eyes.

“But we can’t open our presents without them!”

“Gon…” But he was already running towards the door. It was no good. Killua cracked a small smile at the thought of Kurapika and Leorio’s faces when Gon burst into their room, demanding presents. Like a little kid on Christmas Day.

Oh wait, it was Christmas Day wasn’t it? That silly religious custom everyone was so fond of… what opening presents had to do with religion Killua didn’t know, but it probably made sense somewhere in the world.

Something caught Killua’s eye outside the window. It was starting to snow. Little white puffs were falling from the sky and tapping quietly against the window.

“Hey Gon.”

“Yeah?”

A wicked grin appeared on Killua’s face. “Before we open the presents, let’s have a snowball fight. You on?”

*****  
“What the hell…?”

Leorio grabbed his alarm clock and stared at it in horror. It was five am, and someone was making a lot of noise outside the cabin. Shouts, yells, giggles…

Gon and Killua weren’t up already, were they?

_“Ow! I’ll get you for that, Killua!”_

Leorio groaned. It was them alright. Pissed off and still half asleep, he stumbled out of bed, walked over towards the window, tugged it wide open and yelled: “OI! We’re trying to sleep here!”

Gon and Killua stared back at him, snowballs mid-throw and the white powder stuck to their hair and clothes. Killua stuck his tongue out at him, and – with a mischievous glint in his eye – threw the snowball straight at the window.

“YEOW!” cried Leorio, as the cold snow smacked against his bare chest. “THAT’S COLD, DAMN IT!”

“Leorio, you’re too loud,” complained Kurapika from across the room. “Can’t you stay quiet for one minute? Some of us are trying to get some rest.”

Leorio glowered at him and turned back to the window. “I’LL GET YOU BOTH BACK FOR THAT, JUST YOU WAIT!” He snapped the window shut, strode across the room and grabbed his shirt at the end of his bed.

“What are you doing now?” mumbled Kurapika, turning over and watching him with sharp eyes.

“Going to teach them how it’s done,” said Leorio gruffly. “Coming?”

Kurapika paused, sighed and said: “Yes. I don’t know what the three of you will get up to out there on your own.”

Leorio smiled, and five minutes later all four of them were outside, throwing snow at each other until the sun rose.


End file.
